Right or wrong?
by Pickl3lily
Summary: When you make a decision you cant help but wonder if it was right or wrong, after her actions in the last guardian, Holly finds herself wondering the same thing. (first fic ever)
1. Chapter 1

As she finished her story of the person he used to be and looked into his eyes, he felt himself wishing that the events weren't just being told to him but that he had the memories himself. Holly felt concern growing within her as she saw friend so distressed, reaching out to lay a comforting hand on his arm she finally realisted how tall this clone was. Artemis would have grown to be this size of course however, such a dramatic change cause a mixture of feelings to churn in her stomache, one of which being mourning.

She had never mourned his passing as she had refused to give up... He WAS Artemis Fowl after all! But now, seeing him look so... Helpless, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd done the right thing by bringing him back - had she been selfish? Would he have wanted this?

As she sifted through her moral dilemma, Artemis surveyed his... Friend...huh. That word felt so strange, so new to him that he couldn't help butwonder if this was an elaborate joke, 'no', he decided. The emotions he felt when he looked at her and heard her voice were genuine, a part of him knew her and cared for her greatly, it was just buried and would need her help to Become unearthed. Oblivious to Holly's worry that she had defiled his memory by bringing back this memoryless clone, he looked into her eyes and, seeing her pain and love and not knowing what to say, he offered her his first smile since his return. Seeing this small action wouldn't have meant much to many others but to Holly, it was so much more than movement of facial muscles, it was a start on the road to recovery, hope to once again see her friend who she loved so dearly and more than that, it was confirmation that yes, she had done the right thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my first reviewer, your comment meant a lot to me as not only is it the first fic I've published, but the first story I let others read. I'll try to continue this but please tell me if I should just stop. Apologies for the spelling mistakes but autocorrect hates me.**

* * *

Covereing up the death of Artemis had been surprisingly easy, as it turned out, much to everyone's delight. They deserved something to go right! According to doctored files, the person who had died had been an American who bore a startling resemblance to the Fowl heir.

The main problem had been smoothing it over with the people, who, it seems, we're more than pleased to have Artemis out of their hair and furious that Holly had brought him back.

When they had sent LEP retrieval to get Holly, it was expect and she wondered, as they attempted to pull her away from Artemis, why it took so long? Of course she didn't want it but she certainly knew it would happen, cloning was illegal, no matter who did it. She had admitted to it and when asked who had helped her, she fervently denied to having anyone's assistance! Foaly had a wife a child to take care of, she couldn't let any blame go to him, especially now he returned Artemis to her... And the world, of course.

'what in Frond's name is this pulling on my arm, I thought they were taking back to Haven?' was the thought that went through Holly's head as she was lifted from her spot next to Artemis, a strange tugging suddenly appearing on hera forearm. She wondered what it could bewhen she heard her favourite voice ring out in the darkened room. "Put my friend down now, or suffer the consequences."

There was no panic in his voice but plenty in his chest as his heart was beating like bongo drums, this thought causing a minuscule and thankfully unnoticeable twitch of his lips. 'Bongos, honestly!'

Despite his lack of memory, Artemis had known one thing since his return and that was that this girl was far too important him, he had no idea why, but he had Found himself unable to let her leave him, demanded that she stay when he slept and accompanying her to the bathroom... Door anyway, which was rather rudely slammed in his face with in distinctive muttering that he had no wish to discover.

Seeing his pale face illuminated by a torch was chilling and Holly had never been more thankful to have been at boy's side. Apparently he still had it as retrieval released her and backed away slowly... 'seriously trolls are fine but a pubescent, memory less clone is too far?' thought Holly amused as they turned tail and ran, hearing them shout into their whisper sensitive mics. The danger having passed, she turned to thank her Arty, but his eyes were closed and she assumed, rather incredulously, that he had drifted back to sleep already and insteadlaced a kiss on his forehead, whispering her thanks to the skin above his eyes before releasing an audible gasp when he pulled her to him and snuggled with her saying a quick "goodnight Holly" before drifting off.

Once again Holly wondered about her choice, Artemis had been seeming to remember things but there were moments, like now, when hedied things that were so... Un-Artemis that she found herself wondering 'who is this?'. Home. She realised as the warmth and steady breathing from Artemis lulled her to sleep, he was her home and no he wasn't the same little Arty, but he still made her feel safe as if she was coming home.

Maybe one day she'd tell him. Maybe one day he'd tell her. Maybe one day she'd find HER Artemis, but she didn't mind this one at all. He willingly hugged and snuggled with her, and if his almost inaudible whisperings against the tips of her ears were anything to go by, he loved her too.


End file.
